Te Deseo El Mal
by Hananasu
Summary: 'Cuando no encuentres alguien...Que te sepa amar...Hay es que me vas a recordar...Pero lo siento porque será muy tarde ya' SasuNaru/Song-fic/Yaoii


En la discoteca Sharingan, la discoteca más famosas de Tokio, Japón, se encontraba un joven sentado en barra bebiendo, desde hacen tres horas, era el hijo menor del dueño de las mejores discotecas a nivel internacional.

-Soy tan feliz- dijo un azabache de unos 23 años, de ojos negros y piel blanca como la nieve llamado Sasuke uchiha, pero para muchos conocido Como Sasuke Hatake, con total sarcasmo, mientras veía como la gente bailaba y se la pasaba bien.

-otro más- pidió este al Bartender que estaba frente a él, quien lo miro reprobatoriamente pero termino dándoselo, era el jefe después de todos.

Este llevaba así hacen más de cinco meses, bebiendo todas noches, siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar para poder descargar su penas. Como un buen hombre despechado.

Hace cinco meses atrás lo había dejado la persona más importante para este, quien lo había hecho sufrir pero a la misma vez amar.

Así paso el tiempo, el azabache bebiendo, algo normal para todos los que lo conocían y siempre frecuentaban el lugar, hasta que vio una cabellera rubia entrando por la puerta junto a una plasta rosa, que diga una señorita de cabellos rosados, ambos venían agarrados de la mano.

El primero Naruto Uzumaki, el amor platónico del azabache, amigo de la infancia, mejores amigos en la juventud ex novio desde hacen cinco meses, un chico de cabellos rubios con ojos azules y tres marcas en cada mejillas de unos 23 años, su ex uke (xD)

La segunda una chica (¿?) que fue transferida en el último año que estos estaban en la preparatoria, siendo la ''mejor amiga'' del rubio, enemiga de sasuke (que raro) y pendiente de naruto, una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos colores verdes, mas plana que una tabla.

Siempre estos tres se la pasaban juntos, hasta que este se enteró que tanto como Naruto como Sakura mantenían una secreta relación, a espaldas del azabache, mientras Naruto andaba con él y la pelirrosa estaba al tanto de esta relación, algo que no le importó en lo absoluto, cuando se vino a enterar tanto la pelirrosa y el rubio llevaban 8 meses.

Sasuke no paraba de mirarlo, para sus ojos el rubio o como él le decía el Dobe, se veía tan feliz junto a esa chica.

El rubio iba tan concentrado de la mano de su novia, que no se dio cuenta de la penetrante mirada de cierto pelinegro, le paso por arlado pero con tanta gente no logro verlo, cuando se sentó en una mesa separada de la pista de baile, vio a su alrededor encontrándose con la penetrante mirada del azabache, que lo miraba sin despegar la mirada de este, poniéndolo nervioso

-Amor pasa algo?- pregunto sakura mientras se acercaba a este

-no es nada- dijo el rubio escondiendo la mirada del pelinegro

*Sasuke* pensó este mientras lo miraba disimuladamente

-joven podría llevarle dos bebidas a los jóvenes de aquella mesa- le indico sasuke al bartender, que enseguida preparo las bebidas y el personalmente se las llevó a la mesa

-y esto?- pregunto naruto cuando vio como un joven dejaba unas bebidas en la mesa que el en ningún momento las pidió

-se las manda Uchiha-sama- dijo este yéndose, pero antes de irse completamente el rubio lo llamo

-Uchiha-sama? Quien es ese?- pregunte este

-Naruto idiota- interrumpió sakura- como que no sabes quienes son los uchihas- dijo mientras recibía un sí de respuesta –entonces?- pregunto esta confundida

-Sakura-chan yo si conozco a los uchihas lo que no conozco es a un uchiha personalmente…digo he oído de ellos y eso, sé que son multimillonarios y dueños de esta discoteca que pasamos de milagro- dijo este, mientras recibía un golpe por parte de la pelirrosa por lo último que dijo- pero nunca he hablado con un uchiha para que nos de bebidas gratis-

-eso es verdad- dijo sakura dándole la razón y quedándose pensativa

-Señor- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el Bartender- y ese uchiha está aquí?-

-claro joven- dijo este mientras miraba para atrás buscando a alguien- es aquel que está en la barra- dijo señalando a sasuke, que cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaban señalando a el levanto la copa que tenía en sus manos

-señor creo que se confunde- dijo este con una sonrisa- aquel es sasuke- dijo

-ve que si lo conoce- dijo este normal

-cómo?- dijo desconcertado

-lo conoce y no lo sabe- dijo recibiendo una negativa de parte del rubio

-su Nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

-…-

-el hijo menor de Fugaku Uchiha y dueño de este lugar- dijo para retirarse, mientras naruto parecía ido y la pelirrosa también

-No puede ser- murmuro este, mientras se acordaba de muchas cosas, pero no lo dio a demostrar

-maldito-murmuro sakura

La noche siguió tranquila después de eso, Naruto no dejaba de pensar en que sasuke era un uchiha, mientras bailaba con su novia a la que ''amaba'', mientras era observado por un azabache que seguía bebiendo en la barra.

El rubio se fue a sentar en su mesa, mientras la pelirrosa se fue al baño por unos momentos, sasuke aprovecho que este estaba solo, y le envió un mensaje que el rubio leyó inmediatamente

Te deseo el Mal Amor

Decía el mensaje, mientras al rubio le daba un dolor en el pecho

Sasuke camino por medio de la pista, mientras era visto por un par de ojos azules que no le despegaban la vista, hasta llegar a la mesa del dj y le entrego una canción cantada y grabada por él, le indico al Dj que la pusiera y este como no llegarle la contraria al jefe la puso.

Esto va dedicado a ti Naruto… dijo este, mientras naruto había leído los labios de Sasuke.

Al principio no sabía de qué se trataba, pero cuando de repente paro la música y empezó una nueva, comprendió todo

A veces me pongo a pensar en ti...

Y lo que me recuerdo son cosas malas

Y todo el daño que me hiciste...

No te puedo decirte que te deseo lo mejor del mundo...

Todos en la pista de baile se quedaron quietos a escuchar esa canción, no sabían de quien era, no conocían ningún artista que cantara tan bien y tan sensual, solo una persona lo sabía y era un rubio que no le quitaba la atención a la canción.

Hoy de nuevo me acuerdo de ti...

Me visita la culpa tu rostro y la vieja pregunta

Que porque después de tanto me duele más que nunca?..

Cuando pienso en ti...aquellas veces que me hacías sentir

Como si viajara al mundo contigo...

Y aunque me duele en el corazón...

Y me ahogue en un mar de temor...

Tratare de vencer el temor...

El rubio solo escuchaba atentamente la canción, mientras le recordaba todo lo que había hecho, el engaño que le hizo sasuke, las innumerables veces que se acostó con sakura, estando con sasuke, la carne es débil y eso este lo sabe mejor que nadie.

Solo te diré una cosa...

Te deseo el mal amor

Solo te diré una cosa...

Te deseo el mal amor

Y aunque me duele en el corazón...

Y me ahogue en un mar de temor...

Tratare de vencer el temor...

Solo te diré una cosa...

Te deseo el mal amor

Solo te diré una cosa...

Te deseo el mal amor...

Sakura ya había llegado del baño y se acercó al rubio, trato de llamarlo pero este ni caso le hacía, parecía ido, solo no despegaba la vista de sasuke y de la canción que bien sabía que era sasuke quien la cantaba.

Navegante en este mar de dolor

Donde no existe amor, donde reina la desilusión...

Mírame estoy muy mal deseo que estés igual

Para que así tu comprendas el daño que me has causado amor

Estoy agobiado lleno de lamentos...

Pasando de lo nuestro que ya está muerto

Y gracias a ti ya no creo en el amor

Yo soy la víctima en esta ocasión

No recuerdo haber sido mal amor

Esto es extraño...ya no lo aguanto

Puedo dejarte en este mar de dolor...

Con cada palabra que el rubio escuchaba, era como una puñalada en el corazón de este, sabía que nunca debió habérselas pegado a su teme, pero tenía miedo de perderlo, así que empezó a andar con los dos al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar a ninguno de los dos.

Un recuerdo que me llega muy dentro de mi corazón navega

Es como si prendo el motor pero el avión

Nunca despega...

Es como si voy en un tren, sin dirección

Y sin la vía esperando un chin de agua

En corazones de sequía...

Me conoces

Y sabes que era loco por mirarte

Ahora olvidarte como yo

Empacar y vivir en un mundo aparte

Donde nadie sepa las angustias que yo siento

Te deseo lo mejor sabiendo que en verdad te miento...

siguió escuchando la canción, pensando en todas las cosas buenas que había pasado con sasuke, su primera cita, su primer beso, su primera vez, todo lo mágico y perfecto que era, con sakura era solamente sexo y él lo sabía pero algo hacia que este no se alejara de esta (brujería xD)

Ojala te pasen todas las cosas que a mí me pasaron

Problemas, depresiones...quizás ya se te olvidaron...

Donde quieras que estés quiero que entiendas

Y sepas que ya he cerrado mi corazón

Para que mal nunca quepa...

Naruto no aguanto más y comenzó a llorar, mientras el azabache lo miraba con cara de satisfacción.

Jamás volveré a pensarte...he decidido olvidarte ya

Borrarte ya...

Todos los sacrificios que no subiste

Valorizar...que mal te vaya...

**Cuando no encuentres alguien**

**Que te sepa amar... **

**Hay es que me vas a recordar**

**Pero lo siento porque será muy tarde ya...**

**Cuando no encuentres alguien**

**Que te sepa amar... **

**Hay es que me vas a recordar**

**Pero lo siento porque será muy tarde ya...**

**-lo siento…- dijo Naruto al aire mientras miles de gotas salían de sus ojos, pero al ver al frente la imagen de sasuke había desaparecido**

**-No!- grito este mientras se despertaba, todo sudado, nervioso y llorando, mientras despertaba a la persona que tenía a su lado**

**-Naru- dijo sasuke, levantándose había escuchado llorar a su dobe, pero cuando lo vio le partió el alma este estaba llorando a mares**

**-Sasuke!- dijo tirándosele encima para abrazarlo y besarlo mientras repetía cosas como no me dejes…nunca te las pegare… y eres mi todo**

**-que paso?- pregunto el ojinoche**

**Naruto prosiguió a escucharlo, la cara de sasuke al terminar naruto era un poema, pero después empezó a reírse**

**-No es gracioso teme- dijo apretándolo (todo este tiempo estuvieron abrazados)**

**-es que es gracioso, sabes que siempre has sabido que soy un uchiha, que no canto y que **

**Sakura es lesbiana y sé que nunca me las pegarías Dobe- dijo para plantarle un beso**

**-nunca lo haría Teme…porque te Amo y eres mi Mundo- dijo este para volver a cerrar los ojos **


End file.
